


Out Shopping

by ZeeIsGay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor whump, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Drama, Physical hurt/comfort, Protective Hank Anderson, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, hank loves his son, hostage, im tempted to post a fic where its markus' appreciation party, just our favorite boys and girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeIsGay/pseuds/ZeeIsGay
Summary: This is my submission to the amazing whumptober thing going on. I'm a day late, so I apologize.Prompt: HostageHank and Connor are out shopping, and things don't go as planned.





	Out Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for DBH, and also my first time writing anything for literal months, so I apologize if the characterization and/or the general writing isn't very amazing.

Normally, Connor would be the one trying to save a bunch of hostages, but this situation wasn’t normal. First off, he and Hank were  _ shopping _ . Neither of them had much of an interest in walking around a mall for an hour buying things they most likely didn’t actually need. This was for Markus, though.

 

It had been over a month since the ceasefire when Markus’ friends decided they wanted to show appreciation for his leadership in the revolution. Connor, North, Josh, Simon, and Hank were setting up a party for Markus, and Connor and Hank needed to buy gifts. Hank was the one who suggested a mall, and there they were.

 

They were just about to leave a clothes store on the top floor of the mall when the doors to the store closed and sealed themselves. As soon as the doors shut, Connor’s LED turned yellow. Something was wrong. 

 

“I’m calling Fowler.” Hank informed Connor, and a few minutes after, a group of men threatened to shoot everyone if they didn’t ‘behave’. Even Connor and Hank complied, deciding they would have to wait it out until Fowler’s backup arrived. 

 

As the group of twenty-seven people sat in the store, one of the men noticed Connor’s LED. It was unusual at that point for a deviant to still have their LED. He didn’t trust this android.

 

“Hey, you, android. Come here.” The man gestured for the brunette to stand next to him, facing the rest of the group. Hank and Connor nodded at each other, as a way of agreeing it’s best for Connor to just go. Doing so, the man roughly patted the android’s shoulder, his LED flashing yellow and blue, as Connor attempted to remain calm throughout whatever this human was planning. 

 

“Hello, my name is Connor.” Connor greeted, trying to remain passive and hopefully not piss anyone off.

 

“I’m Doctor Grayson, and I have an idea for you,  _ Connor _ .” The man introduced as Grayson said, and grabbed a scalpel out of his left front pocket. The scalpel proved somewhat to Connor that this man really was a doctor. He did wonder why a doctor was keeping random people hostage in a Macy’s, but that wasn’t necessarily important at this moment. After seeing the blade, Hank immediately put his hand over his gun, ready to take it out when inevitably needed. 

 

Connor swallowed. He didn’t need to, but he found himself picking up quirks from Hank the longer they lived together. He was adaptive to human unpredictability. 

 

“I suggest you put the blade away, Doctor, as I wouldn’t want to harm you.” He replied, with surprising confidence. 

 

Grayson frowned in anger and attempted to stab Connor in the torso, but Connor caught Grayson’s hand mid-stab. 

 

That was the breaking point for Hank. He made his way over to Connor and Grayson. Unfortunately, a few of the other men that came with Grayson blocked his path. Hank simply just punched and kicked them enough to be able to continue his way to save his friend.

 

Resorting to pure rage-induced attacks, Grayson successfully punched Connor, wincing at how much it hurt against the android’s skin with metal underneath. Connor groaned and staggered backwards, allowing his opponent to impale him with the knife, right into his stomach area. Hank finally got to the two of them, and shot Grayson in his shoulder, Connor collapsing with Grayson not far from doing the same. 

 

Hank kneeled down next to his android friend and half-cradled his android friend’s head in his arms. The brunette’s LED was spinning a harsh red. “You’re gonna be okay. I’ll call Markus.” Hank said, softly. 

 

**[RK800: BIOCOMPONENT #6829** **CRITICALLY DAMAGED** **]**

 

**[RK800: STRESS LEVELS 97%]**

 

**[RK800: EMERGENCY STASIS IMMINENT]**

 

Connor tensed up and whispered, “Save those people.” Just before shutting his eyes and going into stasis. Hank’s eyes widened, afraid this would be a repeat of his first case with the android in the interrogation room. He decided to call Markus, hoping he could save their friend. 

 

“Markus, Connor’s been hurt, and his LED-head-thing has gone dark. I’ve only ever seen deactivated androids like that.” Hank didn’t bother with a greeting, considering the circumstances. 

 

“Meet me at Jericho, the medical team will be waiting for you,” Markus said, and hung up, seemingly as concerned as Hank was. 

 

Almost as if on cue, Hank’s requested backup hacked the store doors, and quickly apprehended the remaining group of criminals that came along with Doctor Grayson. Some other officers were escorting the hostages out of the building, and the only thing Hank was focused on was getting Connor to Jericho.

 

After the explosion of Jericho’s original location, Markus and the rest of Jericho made do with what was left, and not only managed to make the area look brand new, but to expand the android organization to more locations in Detroit as well. Hank was genuinely proud of the progress androids were making in Detroit and other parts of the country.

 

A groan from Connor snapped Hank out of his thoughts, and he immediately turned his attention to his partner. 

 

“Hey, I’m gonna have to help lift you up now, ready?” Hank asked, and Connor nodded. Hank put his arm around Connor’s waist, and the currently damaged android slung his artificial arm over Hank’s shoulders. 

 

The walk from the mall to the car was slow, but the actual car ride sure as hell wasn’t. Even in Connor’s could-definitely-die-at-any-point state, he advised his human friend of the dangers of how fast he was going.

 

Hank didn’t give a shit.

 

\-------

 

It took thirty-five minutes and twenty-six seconds to get to Jericho and walk slowly to its medical wing, according to Connor’s surprisingly undamaged internal clock. He only paid that much attention to the time as a way to keep his stress levels reasonably low and prevent him from going into emergency stasis again. Although at this point, it would probably be for the best.

 

Jericho technicians were waiting at the entrance to the facility with a stretcher and a bag of blue blood at the ready. One of the tech carefully helped Hank place Connor on the stretcher, and Hank and the rest of the team rushed to an android version of an operating room. 

 

Waiting for them to be done with Connor painfully reminded Hank of the day Cole passed away. He sighed, and quickly pushed the thought away. He needed to stay strong and be there for Connor.

 

When a technician and Connor emerged from the door to the waiting room, Hank felt the biggest wave of relief he thought he’d ever felt before. Markus walked into the waiting room shortly after, glad to see Connor had been repaired successfully. He and Connor shared friendly eye contact but didn’t get a chance to actually talk before Hank was suggesting they go home as fast as is safe for Connor. 

 

Hank muttered something about never helping with party planning ever again on the way to him and Connor’s home. It made Connor smile.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to mention that I pulled the name Grayson straight outta my ass.


End file.
